This invention relates to a coupling device for twin wheels for tractors and other vehicles.
Twin wheels are often desirable for tractors because they distribute the tractor's weight over a greater surface. They should, however, be easily and quickly detachable when the tractor has to circulate on public roads because otherwise the tractor's width exceeds the maximum allowed vehicle width.